Traditionally, jukeboxes were large machines containing a collection of vinyl records or compact discs (CDs) and a record player or CD player to play songs selected by users. Because these jukeboxes were mainly located in public establishments, such as bars and restaurants, routinely updating conventional jukeboxes was a lengthy and cumbersome task, requiring servicemen to travel to each jukebox location to replace outdated recordings with up-to-date records or CDs.
The development of computer systems in jukeboxes provided a major advance in case of music management for jukeboxes because the songs in a jukebox are stored in digital format on a digital memory. Therefore, because jukeboxes no longer require cumbersome records or CDs, jukeboxes may be very small and may be located in a wide variety of public and private locations. Furthermore, jukeboxes are not limited to playing music, but may play songs, videos, and other forms of entertainment (“media content”).
Jukeboxes may be linked to one or more servers, which can optionally be located remotely, to download media content. Accordingly, most types of media content are available over a network at one or more servers of a data center for play by a user, even if the selected media content is not stored locally on the jukebox at the time of selection. More specifically, if the selected media content is not already stored locally on the jukebox, it can be downloaded from the servers over the network. However, due to its comparatively larger size, video content may take a considerably long period of time to download to a local jukebox upon selection by a user. As such, it is advantageous for videos to be readily available for use in a local cache of the jukebox. However, the storage capacity of the cache of a jukebox may only accommodate a finite amount of media content. As such, an administrator of a jukebox must choose which videos and other types of media content to download to the local cache of the jukebox for immediate play upon selection by a user. Such choices may be made based on a current popularity of the media content. However, having a human administrator perform such tasks is time consuming and imprecise. Accordingly, there is a need for a video caching system for automatically downloading the most popular videos to a jukebox's cache.